Comeback Again?
by SNCKS
Summary: Haruskah Kyuhyun kembali pada sang mantan? Changkyu fanfiction


**TITTLE : COMEBACK AGAIN?**

 **PAIR : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun merasa dongkol dengan segala hal yang menimpanya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini ia terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan yang membuat mata perih, juga tingkah sang bos yang terus saja memarahinya karena kesalahan-kesalahan yang menurutnya sangat sepele. Kyuhyun menduga mungkin saja bosnya itu sedang mengalami pms. Entah diletakkan dimana pikiran rasionalnya. Jelas-jelas ia tahu sang bos laki-laki tulen lalu kenapa ia bisa membuat praduga menggelikan seperti itu.

Bosnya itu mengatakan ia kurang disiplinlah, kurang mencintai pekerjaan, tidak peduli pada perusahaan, suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan dan selalu menentang nasehat sang bos. Oh God, demi semua kaset game miliknya ia tak melakukan semua hal itu kecuali untuk alasan yang terakhir. Itu memang sikapnya sejak lahir, ia selalu menentang semua nasehat yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dinasehati. Ia lebih suka hidup dengan semua jalan pikirannya sendiri meskipun jalannya itu terkadang salah.

Tapi selain itu, semua praduga yang ditunjukkan padanya sama sekali tak mendasar. Jika Kyuhyun tak mencintai pekerjaan dan perusahaan mana mungkin ia tetap bertahan di perusahaan menyebalkan ini. juga sikapnya yang katanya kurang disiplin, jika tak disiplin semua laporan tak akan selesai tepat waktu. Kyuhyun heran, dimana bosnya itu meletakkan otaknya yang Kyuhyun tak yakin entah bosnya memilikinya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, ia mencoba melonggarkan dasi yang sedari tadi seolah tengah mencekiknya ditengah beban hidup yang harus ditanggungnya. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Lihatlah, kantung matanya yang sangat tebal itu. Pantas saja sampai sekarang tak ada yang mau jadi kekasihnya, penampilannya saja buruk seperti ini. Tidak enak dipandang mata dan sangat tidak Cho Kyuhyun sekali.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Sang bos? Mana mungkin ia menyalahkan si tua bangka itu. Bisa-bisa besok ia langsung ditendang keluar dari perusahaan. Ia masih ingin bekerja disana, meskipun selalu tertekan dengan sikap otoriter sang bos. Kyuhyun masih merasa nyaman, ia masih tergiur dengan gaji yang diberikan padanya selama ini. Cukup besar, selama ia bekerja disana semua kebutuhannya tercukupi.

Lagipula mencari pekerjaan jaman sekarang sangat sulit. Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkannya apalagi gajinya juga sudah masuk golongan yang besar untuk apa ia repot-repot mencari pekerjaan lain. Belum tentu ada kantor lain yang memberikan gaji sebesar kantor sekarang tempatnya bekerja.

Ponselnya bergetar, Kyuhyun melirik sebentar nama Eunhyuklah yang tertera disana sebagai si pengirim pesan. Ada gerangan apa sang pelatih dance internasional sekaligus teman baiknya semasa sma itu menghubunginya. Kyuhyun yakin Eunhyuk tak akan mau buang-buang pulsa jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ia masih sangat hafal sikap pelit Eunhyuk.

Sedikit malas Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, memaksakan jarinya untuk menari diatas ponselnya untuk membuka pesan dari Eunhyuk. Matanya meneliti setiap deret kata yang tertera disana. Kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya, ia tak salah bacakan? Eunhyuk mengirimkan undangan untuk semua alumni sma mereka agar menghadiri pesta reuni yang diadakan besok. Kebetulan sekali besok adalah hari libur.

Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mengatur kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada hari libur esok. Semua rencana itu sudah tersusun rapih di dalam otaknya. Ia ingin menonton tv, menikmati beberapa camilan yang sudah ia persiapkan dan juga pastinya bermalas-malasan seharian di ranjang empuknya merupakan pilihan paling tepat. Atau juga bermain game sampai puas.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah ia tetap menjalankan rencana hari liburnya ataukah datang ke pesta reunian yang diadakan Eunhyuk? Sial, kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi bimbang seperti ini? Sudah jelas tentunya ia harus menolak ajakan Eunhyuk dan menikmati rencana hari liburnya yang sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja bayangan seseorang yang menyebalkan yang sering menganggunya selama beberapa tahun ini kembali mengusiknya. Membuat hatinya gundah seketika. Kalau begini mau tak mau ia harus kembali memikirkan soal rencana liburannya. Hal yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan meskipun hari libur Cuma sehari dalam satu minggu, itu sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tak mendapat jatah libur sama sekali.

Jika ia hadir, apakah si orang menyebalkan yang dulunya menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu akan hadir juga? Kyuhyun takut untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan sang mantan. Ia takut kembali terjerat dalam pesona sang mantan yang harus ia akui sangat luar biasa. Ibaratnya ia seperti serangga yang tak dapat lepas dari jerat kuat jaring laba-laba yang dibuat sang mantan.

Meskipun Kyuhyun tak memungkiri perasaan rindu itu juga menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Mereka memang putus secara baik-baik. Tak ada perselingkuhan apalagi orang ketiga, tak ada pertengkaran atau masalah apapun. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa putus? Salahkan saja hormon remaja ababil mereka pada saat itu.

Kyuhyun mengakui ia masih memiliki rasa pada sang mantan. Sangat berbahaya jika ia hadir di pesta itu dengan perasaan yang sama. Bagaimana jika sang mantan kesana sembari menggandeng seseorang yang berstatus sebagai pengganti dirinya? memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya frustasi. Sialan memang, pesona sang mantan belum dapat membuatnya berpaling pada siapapun. Seingatnya sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba menjalani kencan buta dengan pria maupun wanita. Namun, lihat sendiri semua itu tak ada hasilnya.

Semuanya sia-sia saja, bak seperti debu yang diterpa angin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi meja riasnya. Meskipun ia lelaki, Kyuhyun tak memungkiri bahwa ia tak akan dapat keluar rumah dengan percaya diri jika tak merias dirinya. ia merias diri tidak seperti para wanita yang memerlukan waktu berjam-jam. Cukup dengan menata rambutnya saja, juga memastikan wajahnya cukup segar untuk dipandang mata orang-orang. Ia lelaki yang menjunjung tinggi penampilan, harga dirinya sangat tinggi setinggi puncak everest.

Ia ingin orang-orang melihatnya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang punya sejuta pesona. Setidaknya ia masih dapat mempertahankan julukan bahwa dirinya itu salah seorang yang modis dan peduli akan fashion sejak sma sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mandi dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Siapa tahu ia kan kembali segar setelah mandi. Ia melepas helai demi helai pakaian yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

Tangannya menyalakan shower membuat air kini menerpa tubuh polosnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati guyuran air yang dengan nakalnya meluncur di kulitnya membelainya dengan lembut. Rambutnya kini basah, menambah pesona berjuta kali lipat. Kaki jenjangnya juga kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa celah menambah kesempurnaan pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menikmati waktu mandinya dengan baik. Tak masalah memakan waktu lama, asalkan dirinya kembali dapat berpikir jernih menghilangkan sejenak beban pekerjaan juga beban tentang sang mantan. Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Masih dengan rambut basahnya. Oh God, ia terlihat sangat sexy sekarang. Tangannya meraih piama tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia memakainya.

Kyuhyun ingin dapat segera tidur. Hanya istirahat yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Hampir saja tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang empuknya getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya menahan gerakan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengerang kesal, ia kembali terduduk meraih ponselnya nomor asing yang tak diketahuinya merupakan sang pengirim pesan.

Sial, sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan kata-kata ini. Kyuhyun mencoba menghiraukan nomor asing yang kini diberikannya pada sang pengirim pesan. Dahinya berkerut membaca pesan yang terkirim padanya. Kata-kata yang digunakan si nomor asing terdengar seperti sudah lama mengenalnya. Apa si pengirim pesan merupakan salah satu teman baiknya?

"Semoga kau hadir karena aku menunggumu" Kyuhyun mengeja pesan itu dengan suara cukup keras. Terserah ia mau menjerit sekalipun, ia hanya tinggal sendiri disini tak akan ada yang terganggu dengan teriakannya ditengah malam seperti ini kecuali mungkin para tetangganya.

Kyuhyun melempar asal ponselnya, untung saja ponselnya itu tak sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Mau terjatuh ke lantai sekalipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, mengucap doa sebentar agar tak mengalami mimpi yang buruk sebelum ia terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun harus melewati hari-hari yang membosankan. Berkutat kembali dengan setumpuk dokumen yang mengantri minta diselesaikan. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di ruangan kerjanya. Sebenarnya hari ini hari libur, akan tetapi sang bos dengan kejamnya menyuruhnya untuk tetap hadir menyelasaikan pekerjaan dengan iming-iming upah lembur yang cukup besar.

Kyuhyun bukan tipe pria yang munafik. Ia menyukai uang tapi jika begini ia tak bisa menikmati waktu liburnya. Percuma jika ia hadir di pesta sekalipun ia tetap tak dapat menikmati waktu freenya. Bayangkan saja para anak buahnya kini tengah menikmati waktu libur mereka, dan ia malah berkutat dengan dokumen menyebalkan ini.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore itu artinya masih tersisa 3 jam lagi sebelum pesta dimulai. Lalu ia melihat masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikannya membuatnya harus rela kebahagiaannya melayang karena sedari tadi terus menghela nafas dengan kasar pula. Bukankah kata orang jika kita menghela nafas maka kebahagiaan kita akan berkurang?

Bosnya itu tak punya perikepegawaian, ia disuruh menyelasaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan bulan ini, padahal sekarang masih awal bulan. Memang ini hal yang biasa ia lakukan mengingat posisinya sebagai menajer keuangan tak bisakah besok saja ia mengerjakannya, ditambah beberapa analis pasar dan keadaan keuangan perusahaan semuanya harus ia cek dan data satu per satu. Kyuhyun bisa gila karenanya.

Matanya sudah terasa perih karena sedari tadi terus menatapi deretan angka yang memekkan mata itu. Juga jarinya yang hampir kaku karena sedari tadi terus ia gunakan untuk mengetik tanpa jeda istirahat sedikitpun. Ia memang menyukai matematika, dan Kyuhyun rasa memang inilah pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Gajinya juga cukup menjajikan, tapi tentu saja ada resiko yang harus ia tanggung untuk menerima gaji sebesar itu.

Ia tak bisa main asal-asalan mengerjakan laporan keuangan. Memang terdengar sepele, tapi jika tidak dikerjakan dengan benar maka perusahaan akan mengalami kerugian besar. Ia akan dipecat dan ratusan karyawan akan menjadi pengangguran setelah perusahaan dinyatakan bangkrut. Kyuhyun juga yang akan susah karena harus mencari pekerjaan baru lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah sampai kapan pekerjaannya ini akan selesai. Ia jadi tak yakin dapat menghadiri pesta bersama teman-temannya. Detik jam seolah tengah mengejeknya ditambah suhu ac yang tak dapat membuatnya merasakan dingin sama sekali. Cukup sudah, karena kesal ia melempar semua dokumen-dokumen itu sampai berceceran di lantai. Nafasnya memburu seirinig emosinya yang tidak stabil, tetapi menit selanjutnya ia kembali memunguti dokumen itu dan kembali berkutat lagi dengan angka-angka ini. Percuma jika ia membakar dokumen ini sekalipun tak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan agar ia bisa terlepas dari benda menyebalkan ini.

.

.

.

Satu per satu orang mulai berdatangan ke pesta reuni yang diadakan Eunhyuk. Pria bergummy smile itu tersenyum kepada semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk hadir. Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang dahulu menjadi salah satu teman akrabnya juga. Dari pada sendirian ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu.

Ia menepuk pelan bahu orang itu. Merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya pria itu berbalik. Eunhyuk menunjukkan senyumnya. Bukan reaksi yang diharapkan Eunhyuk yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Dia hanya diam menatap Eunhyuk, dengan melihat kerutan di dahinya saja Eunhyuk dapat mengetahui pria ini melupakannya. Padahal dulu mereka sangat akrab sewaktu sma.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar kepadanya. Baiklah tak ada salahnya mencoba mengingatkan kawan lama.

"Kau tidak mengenalku Changmin? Aku Eunhyuk temanmu juga teman mantan kekasihmu" tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Changmin berubah. Upss, Eunhyuk telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah tak seharusnya ia menyebut mantan kekasih Changmin. Pria ini ternyata masih sensitif jika membahas soal mantan kekasihnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, Eunhyuk tak berani buka suara takut melakukan kesalahan lagi. "Apakah dia akan datang?" pertanyaan Changmin agaknya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Changmin ini sulit ditebak. Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu pria itu menunjukkan raut tidak sukanya ketika ia membahas soal mantan kekasihnya. Lalu sekarang pria itu sendiri yang menanyakan perihal kedatangan sang mantan. Eunhyuk mendengus mata itu masih memancarkan kepedulian. Yang ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka sampai putus? Itu cukup aneh untuk ukuran sepasang mantan kekasih yang masih saling mencintai.

"Kau mau tahu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu? Apakah aku perlu memberitahumu?" pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkan Eunhyuk. Salahkan saja jiwa kepo Eunhyuk. Mulutnya gatal jika tak bertanya hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Kedua orang itu merupakan sahabatnya, ia akan senang jika mereka sama-sama bahagia dengan pilihan mereka. Tetapi ia akan jauh lebih bahagia jika mendengar mereka kembali bersama.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" sikap Changmin tak berubah masih tetap menyebalkan. Mungkin hanya sang mantan yang dapat meluluhkan sikap menyebalkan ini.

"Kau mau tahu. Tapi tak mau memberitahu alasannya. Itu tak cukup adil bagiku" Eunhyuk orang yang pintar berdebat, Changmin terlihat menghela nafas pelan, seharusnya ia tahu ia tak usah mencoba berdebat jika berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku-" belum sempat Changmin mengatakan alasannya Eunyuk lebih dulu memotong. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Kalau masalah dia datang atau tidak aku tak tahu. Kurasa dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

"Changmin" seorang wanita berpakaian cukup seksi tiba-tiba saja menggandeng lengan sang empunya nama tanpa peduli orang yang digandengnya akan marah atau tidak. Changmin melotot, ia mencoba melepaskan gandengan pada tangannya namun nihil. Hahhh, sudahlah nanti juga wanita ini akan melepaskannya sendiri. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatap mereka diam, sial ia merasa tak mengundang wanita ini. Kedatangan wanita ini bisa merubah rencana gilanya menyatukan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak sempat bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti bajunya. Ia sudah telat 30 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Ia hanya dapat menahan rasa letihnya di dalam hati. Untung saja laporan dapat diselesaikannya dengan yah bisa dibilang cukup cepat. Rasa rindu yang menjalar dihatinya tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Setidaknya hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah bertemu sang mantan itu saja. Meskipun hatinya kan sakit jika tahu sang mantan sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat sang mantan kekasihnya tengah digandeng wanita lain, wanita yang tak asing. Dulunya wanita itu sering mengejar-ngejar Changmin padahal sudah ditolak mentah-mentah. Posisi mereka cukup intim, seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tadi ia tak usah datang dan lebih baik ia pulang ke rumahnya setidaknya masih ada beberapa jam sebelum ia harus kembali bekerja esok pagi.

Kyuhyun berbalik, sebelum itu Eunhyuk sudah memanggilnya lebih dahulu. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sahabat karibnya itu menggandengnya mendekati sang mantan kekasih. Mata mereka bertemu pandang, dalam diam hanya saling menatap. Wanita di sebelah Changmin tampak mengerang kesal. Tak ingin terjadi adegan drama diantara kedua sejoli ini, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menggeret wanita itu menjauhi keduanya setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin.

Kedipan Eunhyuk membuat Changmin gugup. Ia tahu arti kedipan itu, Eunhyuk sudah berbaik hati membantunya menyingkirkan wanita itu. Dan sekarang hanya ada ia dan Kyuhyun yang masih membuang pandangan darinya, menghindari kontak mata diantara mereka. Pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun cukup kusut, menandakan pria manis itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Emm apa kabar?" Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya dapat mengatakan hal basa-basi sebagai awal mula perbincangan mereka.

Kyuhyun ingin mengabaikannya, namun suara Changmin yang kini terdengar lebih matang dan seksi tak dapat ditolaknya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya status wanita yang menggandeng tangan Changmin tadi. Apa itu kekasih sang mantan?

"Kabarku cukup baik" mereka kembali terdiam membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya. Changmin sudah akan membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya kembali, tapi Kyuhyun masih lebih cepat dari dirinya.

"Apa wanita tadi kekasihmu?" pertanyaan yang cukup singkat. Namun, Changmin malah tersenyum samar, nada yang diucapkan Kyuhyun seperti tengah menahan cemburu. Apa mantannya ini cemburu padanya? Bolehkah Changmin berharap iya.

"Bukan, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya" awalnya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jika tak mengenal kenapa dia menggandengmu seenaknya ia ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Changmin.

"Kenapa tak berpacaran saja kalian terlihat cocok?" Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang malah bertanya hal yang menggelikan seperti ini. kyuhyun tak menyangka dapat cemburu tanpa alasan seperti ini pada sang mantan. Padahal mereka sekarang bukanlah sepasang kekasih, Kyuhyun tak berhak cemburu karena kini mereka tak memilki hubungan apapun lagi.

"Namun sayangnya aku masih mencintai mantan kekasihku" penuturan Changmin hampir membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mantan kekasih? Dirinyakah? Tidak, tidak, tidak, Kyuhyun menggeleng berusaha melenyapkan hal konyol yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Oh, begitu" Kyuhyun berusaha acuh. Tetap saja ia tak bisa tak melirik Changmin. Sumpah, Changmin berubah menjadi semakin dewasa dan terlihat sangat berkharisma jauh dari kata remaja ababil yang kenakkan.

"Aku tak bisa melupakannya seteleh ia membuatku jatuh begitu dalam. Sebenarnya aku menyayangkan putusnya hubungan kami. Sebab tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi diantara kami, jika saja dulu kami tak putus. Mungkin hubungan kami sekarang sudah menginjak ke jenjang yang serius"

Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tak tersenyum, di dalam otaknya ia terus memantrai dirinya untuk tak percaya diri. Hubungan mereka memang kandas tanpa alasan. Tapi mungkin saja Changmin juga mengalaminya dengan kekasihnya yang lain.

"Sayang sekali yah" Kyuhyun ingin ikut bersimpati. Namun tak sejalan dengan hatinya, jika itu bukan dirinya sekarang bolehkan ia kembali merebut Changmin dan menjadi kekasih pria itu lagi.

"Iya, aku tak tahu kenapa sangat sulit untuk berpaling darinya" Changmin menyesap wine yang diambilnya dari meja sebelahnya. Pikirannya menerawang seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak bahwa Changmin harus melupakan sosok itu dan kembali saja pada dirinya.

"Dia bahkan dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa aku menyukai orang lain" heh, kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tersindir. Apa benar sosok itu bukan dirinya? kemana otak jeniusnya pergi. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia saat ini.

"Dia bahkan berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh" Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. Ia beralih menatap Changmin, senyum mengejek tampak terpatri di wajah tampannya. Oh God, kenapa mantan kekasihnya ini begitu mempesona. Tak bisakah Changmin berhenti membuatnya terpesona?

"Kau merasa tersindir atau terpesona oleh ketampananku Cho Kyuhyun?" segera saja Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya memanas, sial Changmin benar-benar telah mengobra-abrik hatinya. Ia selalu jatuh dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi oleh pesona Changmin.

Merasa kesal dengan kelambatan kerja otak Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekati pria manis mantan kekasihnya ini. Memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun hampir menjerit karenanya. Sial, detak jantungnya kini berdebar tak menentu. Mata hitam Changmin seolah memerangkapnya ke dalamnya tak ada jalan keluar bagi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Changmin mendekati wajahnya.

"Dan sosok itu adalah kau Cho Kyuhyun. Aku masih mencintaimu" bisikan Changmin begitu lembut. Kyuhyun dapat melupakan rasa terkejutnya dengan cepat setelah pengakuan Changmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak berteriak, melompat-lompat atau melakukan hal gila lain yang bisa membuat harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan sang mantan kekasih.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" bukan pernyataan permintaan sebagai sepasang kekasih kembali yang ia dapat bahkan melebihi itu. Kyuhyun menahan nafas ketika Changmin memasangkan cincin bertahtakan berlian yang cukup mewah namun tetap elegant dan pas dalam jemari manisnya.

Ia memandang tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya. Antara tak percaya, terharu sekaligus malu karena kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan sebuah pelukan dari sang mantan yang kini berganti menjadi calon pengantinnya ini menjawab segalanya. Sorak sorai para tamu yang hadir menambah ramai suasana. Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya, ia hanya dapat bersembunyi dibalik dekapan hangat Changmin.

 **END**

 **Thanks semuanya. See you #BOW**


End file.
